wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Holy priest
Holy Priests Congratulations to all the ex-Shadow Priests that finally abandoned the Shadow at your late 50s. Maximizing Your Utility In order to be a good holy priest, you must first know that the best holy priests are not COMPLETELY holy, but have a few points in discipline for useful things such as improved shield and fear resist. A full list of the priest's talents can be found here. Talents at high levels such as Spiritual Guidance, Spiritual Healing and even Spirit of Redemption are NOT to be missed and completely worth investing points in the holy tree. One of the most common dilemmas priests have in talenting is choosing between Divine Spirit and Lightwell using their final talent point, each with a nice method to aid the priest in its own unique way: Lightwell enables free healing for nontanks that are in need of one while the priest has to focus the heals on another character. This method definitely saves a lot of mana that would normally be spent on incongruous heals. Using this spell during fights against a boss or while recovering from a wipe definitely pays off the rather long cooldown. Divine Spirit by itself is a rather nice ability that helps mana and health regeneration during and after combat. This ability does little in small mob pulls in dungeons but has a great effect during longs fights that should completely burn the priest's mana. Another notable feature is its extended ability: If a devoted holy priest decided to put 5 points in Spiritual Guidance, this spell enhances the priest's abilities, making a rather powerful discipline/holy combo. Helpful Tip: Many priests believe combining the Light and Shadow (besides Benediction) is not the wisest thing. I found a perfect combination that would leave all of these priests with their mouth wide open: Spirit Tap combined with Spiritual Guidance create perfection in healing during multiple mob fights. Let's assume a priest has around 300 spirit. That's 75 points bonus to healing and damage. A lot, isn't it? Imagine what happens when you kill something: 300x2/4='150 POINTS BONUS TO HEALING AND DAMAGE!!!' for just enough time to finish the next fight with flying colours. PvP Holy Priests You will be frustrated in pvp, I can tell you that. Holy priests aren't really meant to fight other players and sometimes duelling a shaman can end up being a solo slaughter. There are basic ground rules you should always remember when pvping/duelling: Mana is to be preserved, not wasted: If you have a rogue alt, you're probably used to spam click. Spamming damaging spells on your enemy will result in an empty mana pool and eventually your demise so you must first develop your fighting tactics to understand as a Priest: How to Kill a... Remember your aptitude: Just because you're not in a dungeon doesn't mean you can't heal your party members or yourself when needed. Your friend's fate is your own. Most importantly, THINK! if you're going to attack the enemy base, make sure you got the group, mana and buffs to do so. If you want to search around, find a nice spot to Mind Vision so you won't get ambushed. Priests are the hardest class to play and aggression shall not grant you triumph over your enemy. Priests in Dungeons If your group is professional, you shouldn't have that much trouble. Remember to always put a Power Word: Shield on your tank before a pull and use the /helpme emote if you gain aggro. Fade if you must and constantly cast Renew and/or Flash Heal on the other mates in your group. Make a macro for Greater Heal if you find it fitting aswell. If you died while your group is still in combat, use your time as a Spirit of Redemption to heal the paladin/shaman and the main tank because these 10 manafree seconds are very valuable and should not be wasted. One Final Note There are many priests articles and even websites. I made this thread only to give newcomer priests some basic information about the aspects of the Holy Light. If you have more information to add to this text, you are more than welcomed to put it in the fitting spot. Light be with you --Angellic 18:37, 18 June 2006 (EDT)